


Quenching His Thirst

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Broken Bones, Day 12, Rite not Right bonus, Whumptober 2020, no.12, younger Tallest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: Day 12 was “broken bones”, so I did a little bonus snippet for ‘Rite not Right’ (but it’s not spoilerish) of Red during his Maa Fi.So, it’s a scene that would happen prior to his actual debut in the ‘Rite not Right’.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Quenching His Thirst

_ Crunch! _

“And stay down, you defective scum!”

Cruel red eyes watched from behind a helmet as pink blood pooled around his boot. Then he turned to begin the search for his next target.

Ascending Tallest Red had been preparing for it pretty much every day of his life: the Maa Fi. A series of battles that would determine his right to take a mate. Not just any mate, but a Trophy. An Irken trained their whole lives to be the best of the best. The best partner. The best mate for life. It was about the only way to get a Sweetling or one with a rare eye colour.

Red hoped for one with purple eyes.

Unfortunately, his opponents were an insufferable pain.

_ Snap! _

He heard the sound of a twig breaking and his head snapped in the direction. He took only one moment to pick up the subtle vibrations in the air with his antennae, then he burst into action.

_ Crack! _

And the scream was cut off. He let go and the lifeless body crumpled to a pile at his feet. Another one down. His neck snapped just like that twig. There was no recognition in his eyes as he regarded his latest victim.

“Uh-oh,” he hissed, sneering. “Did I break something?”

Red turned again and sniffed, his victim already forgotten. Now he was alone again and began making his way towards the goal.

His movements were precise. His steps were stealthy. A perfect soldier of the Irken Empire. His thoughts, on the other claw… He knew only one thing: Get to the goal and destroy anything that got in his way.

Friend or foe didn’t matter, for they were  _ all _ foes. He knew it. Knew it with each beat of his heart as the blood pumped through his veins. Searing hot like liquid fire. It drove him on. And on. Making him pick his way through dense jungles and rocky plains. Swift and Steady.

Suddenly there was a furious roar and he whirled, lashing out with his bare claws. Fabric and flesh tore as the roar of fury turned to a cry of pain.

A well-placed kick knocked his opponent off his (or hers, he couldn’t tell) feet. He dove after to the sound of the thud.

_ ‘Kill! Kill! Kill!’ _ his burning blood urged him.  _ Nagged _ him.

He buried his claws in fabric and yanked the enemy’s body to him.

_ ‘Venom! Use your venom!’ _

He bared his teeth and sunk them in. He tasted sweet Irken blood as the lethal substance pumped through his teeth and into them.

Then they too went limp. He dropped them all at once and stood up to his full height. Then, he began making his way again. His veins screamed for more. More blood or a mate to quench his thirst.


End file.
